the down side of love has an up side too
by gemma smells like apple cake
Summary: a series of short stories containing the thoughts and feelings of the minor characters, this three part story follows kim's thoughts on jarred and the jake and bella issue. each part containing less then a 1000 words
1. why can't we all have space heaters

**Hello my lovely's I'll make this short. - Hehe as if. - This is apart of the plight of the unimportant series and also part two of Kim's story even though I haven't finished the other bit yet. – Yes I know I'm working on it really but I kind of wrote this first. This is three chapters long and is only about Kim and jarred no au just her impute I really like how this story turned out and its nearly finished I should update this week. So tell me what you think, be honest and brutal I'm trying to better my writing so that my book that I'm writing doesn't completely suck. Enjoy**

The down side of love has its upside too 

**Chapter 1: ****Space heaters more then just practical**

A fire danced before my eyes licking the sky like orange tongues and spiting crackling sparks that withered and died in the sand.

We were at the beach near the cliffs of la push, it was meant to act as a wind breaker but they guessed wrong on the wind direction, next time I was trusting the weather man

The whole tribe… Pack? Was here tonight I felt honored that I was allowed to go that I got to hear the extra details of the tribe's legend that you didn't get to here when it was still a bunch of scary bedtime stories. My first time here to really be apart of the history of the Quileutes, I mean I had a right to be hear this effected me too…now, but still it was weird.

The air was a little chilly but what did that matter when I had my own personal heater better then any blanket ever made more fun two… yeah fun.

I snuggled myself deeper into Jared's arms not one inch of me cold, the only reason I knew of the temperature was the fact that I could blow out smoke, I stared up at the stars letting out large breathes of air and watching the… Steam? Smoke? Mist? Disappear into the dark night sky.

I felt a light pattern being traced on my arm circling round and round the heat from the villain's fingers seeping deep within my skin, the warmth so calming and safe, there was no place I'd rather be then in Jared's embrace

I soft nudge I realized then that I had fallen asleep I looked around slightly hazy and noticed that every one was sitting straighter paying attention - oh great I'd almost slept through the whole reason I was here.

Jarred sat me up and out of his lap but still kept me close and within his arms I was glad for that. I turned ready to hear the legend and for the first time take merit in what was in them how the love of my life came to be a giant dog.

Billy's voice wove like a true story teller I was awed in the tale horrified when I understood the truth that these events really did happen and worst of all the cold ones vampires really did exist

That turned my thought on and not for the first time Bella swan and the fact that she was involved with one of these blood-drinking monster that she was completely at ease with them. And that more so has this hurt Jacob black.

Jarred tried not to let himself worry not much about his… well brother. Jacob was supposable in love with Bella swan and she was slowly ripping his heart out.

She was a nice girl, very pretty, sweat and fun. She played and joked with all the guys and even talked to me. I liked her but then she sat draped over Jake not exactly in the same fashion that I was over jarred, but it had the same effect. When she touched Jake his eyes lit up it was cute, but then I'd remember that she didn't belong to him and that she was doing more damage by being here.

I tried talking to her a few times she was always the one to start off but I felt a little uncomfortable for many reasons

One: jarred didn't want me friends with not because he didn't like he thought she was great but he was overprotective of her connection with the vampires

Two: knowing the whole story about her, was intimidating, I just didn't know what to say

I was a little bummed that she was here, I mean she was just Jacobs friend, but why did that mean she could come. We were telling her the secrets of the tribe she could just spread the to her vampire lover.

Billy black finished his telling of our tribes history I felt embarrassed that I hadn't been paying full attention I was to busy thinking.

As Billy's voice trailed off the campfire was once again just a group of friend's quill cracked a comment and the boys started having a belching competition. Bella came to sit beside me at that point and we watched laughing then all of a sudden there was a sand fight I handled it quiet well until I got sprayed

"You boys are so mature" I mutter though everyone heard me

"Just because their bodies have changed doesn't mean anything else dose" ha Bella had a point she really was at home here with us, yes us I counted myself apart of this now I had had enough hounding from jarred to disagree.

"Hey" Quill

"But you still love me right" jarred made a puppy dog face

"How could I not" I snuggled but into his arms ignoring the gibes from Quill and Embry as I leaned in to kiss him lightly

And the night continued with the same up beat atmosphere, every so often jarred would look at me and his eyes burned with something I couldn't explain. So much love and adoration it caused me to blush. There was no doubt anywhere in his eyes no fear. With that I knew there was nothing to worry about anything that headed our way I was protected from not even cold could get me

Why couldn't we all have our own space heaters?

Yay first chapter – what did you think if I get more then five words in a review and honest opinion- even if its harsh – I offer well I'll get back to you on that

**Ciao xoxoxoxo**


	2. the i hate bella club

**Chapter 2:**** The I hate Bella club**

"Please don't go please what if it's a trap" the vampires… Cullens? Whatever were meeting up with the pack tonight something about teaching them how to fight a different type of vampire. Why would the Cullens want to attack there own, I was scared so scared that I was on my knees begging for him not to go. But he had Sam's orders to go, even if he didn't want to he'd have to go.

"I promise everything will be ok I trust Sam and I trust that when he says its ok then it is"

"But what if …what if"

"Kim, babe its ok please just trust me, nothings going to happen I'll be back before you know it I'll even sneak into your room if you like and I'll show you just how fine I am"

I could help but giggle at what he implied and his plan worked form a minute I was distracted, he took the opportunity to pull me into a heavy kiss, I was having trouble breathing after a few minutes. I looked at him, deep into his eyes looking for something anything to reassure me that he was telling the truth. He was my life I was crazy about him way before he spoke to me and now I couldn't imagine life without him I didn't want to. I love his night visits when we'd get up to stuff my parents would kill… him for.

I love it when he looked at me; I loved it when he convinced me to do something I never even though of before – like cliff diving that was _fun_. I loved how for the first time I really felt beautiful he looked at me like I was some priceless piece of art how could I not at least for those few moments not feel special. The panic came back but I decided to be a good girl I just need reassurance.

"Promise me you'll be fine"

"I promise, hey nothing going to happen Bella hangs out with these "Cullen" all the time I bet there not even that strong"

Right Bella the reason for all this she brought the Cullen into our lives she was the reason I worried so much she… she good how I hated her at the moment.

I could _almost _get past the idea that she was the reason jarred was going out to hang with a bunch of blood sucking vampires. But when I found out that she was the reason there was a threat looming over forks and la push. The reason the pack was involving then selves with these monsters. The reason my jarred was leaving my, – well not protection but watch, well that sealed my hate.

Jarred tried to get me to cool off about it one time we were heading over to Jake but _she_ was there and I refused to go in. so we ended up hanging around his house waiting for her to leave – jarred had to deliver a message from Sam.

I mean how safe were these vampires anyway Sam didn't trust them enough to come into la push – for that I was grateful. He didn't trust them enough to patrol anywhere near where they lived. From what I had heard Jake was running double shifts just so his precious Bella was safe. The Cullen s couldn't be trusted they were monster, monster that had a tasty little piece of pretty bait to attract poor defenseless wolfs over for dinner.

I had seen them around before and they scared me, maybe it was because I knew what they were that made them like that but they looked dangerous unnatural alien they were to perfect like every

Good I hated her She was messing with Jake's head. He had been miserable all week and she was putting jarred at risk she was putting the love of my life at risk.

"Babe I'm going come here and wish me luck"

"Jarred please stay I'll do anything you want anything" I was begging again holding him as tightly as I could I kissed him subjectively

"I'll be back early so go get some sleep I'll wake you"

"Bye" I let him go standing there watching him walk out of the house it was 10o'clock a meeting at Sam then off the meet the vampires, if one hair on his head was hurt I was personally going to murder Bella swan

It was like what Lauren had said Bella herself introduced knew member to the I hate Bella club

Now I just had to get past her really intimidating coven of vampires to get my justice

Yay chapter 2 I don't love this one as much but it's a nice lead to chapter three which I'll update as soon as I can but its Christmas so it might be a little hard, leave your thoughts and I'll give you a mention or dedicate the next chapter two you depending on how much impute you give again be mean I'm trying to improve my writing.

**Ciao xoxoxoxoxo**


	3. 3 My world and everything else

authors note: last chapter. i don't know if i love this chapter but it finishes it off well enough. enjoy and tell me what you think

The fight had started and all I could do is hide myself away from everything in the corner, behind the lounge, of Emily and Sa

The fight had started and all I could do is hide myself away from everything in the corner, behind the lounge, of Emily and Sam's house. I was terrified, scared stiff as I waited for my jarred to return to me. The Cullen's had taught my werewolves how to kill the newborns and the boys kept saying how easy it was going to be but they were out numbered and I couldn't lose him, I would die.

After the teaching lesson I began to trust the Cullen's words of not intending harm towards the pack. Jake was actually spending a bit of time with them for Bella. Boy how he was going to break after all of this was over. I knew what was to happen. With all the extra training everyone was doing I had had time to really think about the Bella Jacob issue. To go back to my original thoughts and start to understand where Bella was coming from. It was selfish for Bella to try and have both Edward and Jacob but it also got that it was hard to let go. Jacob had become an anchor for her when she was broken and ready to fade away he had brought her back to life. Bonds created in times like that were hard to break.

I didn't hate her like I thought, I just couldn't help but worry about my family and I need someone to blame. She had a real strength about her if she could hang around both vamps and werewolves and have a death threat hanging over her head. She sure was a danger magnet

Minutes ticked by and I could help but visualize the terrible things that could be happening just outside of town. I began rocking myself as the fear became too much and I was on breaking point. Emily was in the other room cleaning every single surface she could find. I had watched her enter this room tears running down her face this was hell for her too. We left each other alone in our fear there was nothing but the arms of our other half that could calm us now, it was the only thing that could make it right.

Time passed strangely, though it seemed like forever it also seemed like only moments when I heard a pained howl and my whole body stopped and I couldn't think any more about anything but jarred dark eyes. But at the same time my heart still beat inside of my twisted chest, he was alive I knew that. But that meant that maybe someone else hadn't

Standing I ran into Emily's arms she looked relieved as well. The fight was over we both could feel it we had one because they were still alive and nothing would have stopped them fighting but victory or death. And so we waited

He stood at the door, heavy breathing moving his naked chest slight pink lines disappearing into his skin. I couldn't move, I was frozen in his living perfection. His stepped were excruciatingly slow and his arm came closer and then bound themselves to me in a way that I hoped could never be undone.

I was hysterical as I cried into his warm chest so much fear being let go he was safe.

We stayed like this for a long time until I asked a question that selfishly didn't seem all to important at the moment at least to me, for him it could mean a lot.

"The rest"

"Alive"

"Then"

"Jacob but he'll live doctor fang is helping him down"

Well at least everyone was alive. And I could be happy about that. Here in the arms of my future, my everything. When I was more able to think coherently I would ask him for some details and I would ask about the vampires and I would ask about Bella. She deserved to be happy as well, her love triangle resolved because her happiness still had its affect on our pack and the pack contained my world yes, Bella future choices were important to me and my wellbeing

* * *

**that's it what did ya thinkR&R**

**ciao xoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
